The One
by zero0000
Summary: Sometimes one is forced to choose between the lesser evil. The problem lies in how to know the difference. Crossover with The One


A/N: I don't own Naruto or The One. Though I may purchase Ino.

**Multiplicity**

The Multiverse is a series of parallel timelines existing simultaneously with each other. Each individual timeline is different from the last, with people from each timeline living entirely dissimilar lives from each other.

Over time the people learned to travel the Multiverse and law enforcement agencies have been established to protect the peace. No person can travel in any universe without authorization. Access to any uninitiated universe is strictly restricted.

This is the story of a man who never wanted to be a hero, nor did he want greatness thrust into his hands. In the end fate has dealt her hand and chose well.

xxxx

_Muliverse Command Maximum Security Facility, Cell Block 243 _

_October 25_

_1145 hours._

The prisoner let his muscle memory move him through his katas, feeling the chakra course through his body. Once he was known as one of the Multiverse's finest medical ninjas, one to rival Tsunade herself. In his life he had committed many crimes to forever sully that memory from the world, and now he was to pay for it.

Sweat glistened on his forehead as he continued his exercises, movement limited by the chakra enhanced handcuffs and manacles he was wearing. He heard the door swish open and he adjusted his glasses in a subconscious attempt to make himself more presentable to his visitor.

It was Touji Mizuki. Now what the hell did he want?

"Kabuto," the recently promoted jounin said. "How are things going on with you?" The white-haired former medical ninja smirked. "I know you aren't here for pleasantries, Mizuki," the prisoner said. "Come to gloat?"

Mizuki grimaced. "You know me too well, Kabuto-kun. I'm insulted you'd even think I'd do that." The prisoner shrugged, continuing to concentrate on his training.

"I assume you'd like to know why I did the things I did."

"Yes. That would be nice, actually."

Kabuto paused for a moment and took in Mizuki's features. The man still wore his hair in a crew cut. Not long ago he let his blue locks reach all the way back to his shoulder. The almost simple-minded innocence he wore as a rookie enforcer was long gone, purged by all of the trauma he had to go through.

Things never remain the same.

"I tasted first hand what power was like," the medical ninja said. "In each occasion that I took their lives I felt like my own was somehow…magnified. Had I succeeded I would have created something the Multiverse had never in its entire existence witnessed." Kabuto looked inquiringly at Mizuki and added "do you realize what I could have become? I could have become a god, Mizuki-kun. A god."

Mizuki sighed. "You also know that you could have risked destroying the Multiverse in pursuit of your insane power games--" Kabuto cut him off.

"Insane?" Kabuto let out a dark laugh. "I'd rather be called insane than live a life of mediocrity I'm not supposed to have! I chased after my dreams, Mizuki-kun. Can you say the same for yourself?" The jounin turned away.

"I better go."

"So go."

"I'm sorry to see what you've become, Kabuto."

"I have nothing more to say to you."

The medical ninja went on practicing his katas, ignoring his visitor totally. Mizuki shrugged his shoulders and left, going directly to the transport chamber that would transport his former partner to the Anubis universe's penal colony. Once he's there, redemption would be so far beyond his grasp that Mizuki almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

Mizuki's footsteps resounded in the hallways, echoing out the song of lost hope and betrayal.

xxxx

_Muliverse Command Maximum Security Facility, Cell Block 243 _

_October 25_

_1258 hours._

"Kabuto. You are hereby charged with one hundred and twenty-five counts of murder and one hundred and twenty-five counts of illegal dimensional travel."

The former medical ninja was strapped to the chair that would take him to the prison universe, not even attempting to resist as the security personnel tightened the leather restraints beyond his tolerance. He bit his lip and kept his face impassive. He would not admit defeat just yet. Surrounding the chair is a gigantic sixteen point seal, a major component of the jutsu that will send him to the prison dimension.

"The names of his victims are as follows. Uchiha Kabuto, Seth Universe." A picture flashed on the wide screen showing a raven haired copy of the prisoner. "Fuuma Kabuto, Horus Universe." Another picture flashed, showing a physically identical copy of the prisoner, only with brown hair. "Kurosuki Kabuto, Tefnut Universe." A raven-haired Kabuto with spiky locks growing all the way down his back. "Kazahana Kabuto…"

The names of the people he had killed went on as the medical ninja stared blankly ahead. He watched the clock on the wall and smiled to himself, glancing briefly at the one way mirror to his left.

On the other side of the mirror, a woman sashayed down the seats and placed herself on the third row. The guards who watched her licked their lips, trying in vain to restrain the animal thoughts going through their minds. The woman smiled to herself. She knew she was beautiful. More than anything she wanted others to keep telling her that.

Mitarashi Anko was dressed in a form fitting black dress that hinted at everything but exposed nothing, ending in a skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees. Over it she wore a black coat that stopped short of her waist. She checked her watch, counting off the remaining seconds in her head.

When her count ended, she palmed something from the sleeve of her coat. It was a trained mouse with an explosive tag wrapped around its middle. The moment the guard focused his attention on the charges read against her lover, she let it go, forming the seals for the jutsu and stopping short of the last. She needed to gather enough chakra for the jutsu to be effective, and that took some time.

She waited until the guards had finished strapping her lover in the seat before she released the rodent, waiting for it to push through a small hole in the wall. Anko activated the final seal.

The sudden explosion distraced everyone enough for Kabuto to move. Using one handed seals, he activated his chakra scalpel jutsu, slicing through the leather restraints like a hot knife through butter. Of the security personnel, Mizuki was one of the people who saw just what happened and was already moving to try and stop the prisoner.

Kabuto's eyes sparkled with excitement behind his glasses. Using gargantuan strength, he ripped the arm rests of the chair and flung them at supersonic speeds at his pursuers. "You're too late Mizuki-kun!" he said, flashing his hands through some seals. "In a couple of moments I will have found the last remaining Kabuto in the Multiverse and there will have been nothing you could do to stop me!"

"**Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu!" **(Mist Waltz Technique)

Kabuto breathed out a huge cloud of mist from his mouth that momentarily distracted the ANBU guards. Then, completing the seals, he ignited the mist with a spark, incinerating half the room and blowing Mizuki backwards by fifteen feet. The powerful tug of the Dimension Transfer Seal reverberated throughout the room. The enforcers cursed to themselves as the injured nursed third degree wounds.

The prisoner had escaped.

xxxx

Jiraiya pursed his lips, annoyed at the recent development. "Uchiha," he yelled. "Did you see where he was going?"

Itachi deactivated his Mangekyou and checked the seal charts in front of him. "There was no need to make use of my bloodline, Hokage-sama," he stated. "We all know to which universe he's going." The Godaime Hokage cursed. Mizuki limped forward and saluted. "Hokage-sama," he pleaded "I request to be made a part of the retrieval team."

"Denied."

"But Hokage-sama…"

The Toad Hermit glared. Mizuki wisely decided that this was the time to shut his mouth. "You've been taking this case far too personally, Touji," Jiraiya said. "I think operatives with a bit more objectivity will be far more effective in this operation."

"But Hokage-sama."

"Forget it. Send in Sabaku no Yashamaru, Rouga Nadare and Hyuuga Hizashi."

No less than five minutes passed before the three were summoned. "We were briefed on the way here," the Hyuuga stated. "I assume the Hokage wishes for him to be alive?" Jiraiya nodded. "The next gate opens in fifty seconds," the Toad Hermit said. "You have to find him and isolate him before he gets his hands on the last Kabuto."

The ice nin grimaced as they took their place in the center of the sixteen point seal. "Why in the hell can't we just let him kill the guy?" Nadare said. "From what I've heard, the Kabuto in that world was a traitorous ass. I happen to think we should just let the both of them kill each other off or something." Jiraiya gave him a slap to the back of the head. Yashamaru laughed.

"Let's just get there so we can make it back in time to watch out soap operas, ne?" The Sand ninja said. "Hyuuga-teicho, you lead." Hizashi nodded. With thirty seconds remaining, the Hyuuga's hands flashed through the twenty seals they needed to activate the black hole.

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"Dimensional transition initiated."

"Brace for impact."

The shimmering portal opened, translating the trio's molecular structure into the target universe. Nadare and the rest screamed, the process of dimensional travel never growing any less painful each time they had to go through with it. The tunnel in between dimensions was a chaotic light show, blinding the operatives' eyes even as they blasted through it.

The entire journey took a total of 15.45 seconds, though at times it felt like a couple of years had passed. The cell found themselves in the middle of a grassy clearing, a mass of redwoods filling the surrounding area. Examining the wooden platform underneath them revealed that it was actually the burnt out wreckage of a tree trunk. They had translated directly in the center of one of the redwoods and incinerated the gigantic tree.

Yashamaru got up shakily. "Holy hell," the Sand ninja said. "This shouldn't happen to a tree." Hizashi's Byakugan flared for a minute before he announced "I don't think pissing off the Save the trees foundation is something we should worry about right now." The trio turned and saw a blue-haired jounin lying prone behind them, groaning in pain.

Touji Mizuki had stowed away with them.

A/N: Okay Skriba. Here's you're Kabuto fic. Hope you don't mind the crappy intro cause I really couldn't figure out another way to write it.

Please review.


End file.
